User blog:Cartoonprincess/Whodunit? xD
NOTE: Okay, I got this idea off of a Gumball episode. (What do you expect? I'm CARTOONprincess. lol) It's basically a parody of those "mansion mysteries" where everyone's a suspect, but it usually ends up being the butler. Does anyone know what I'm talking about? Just try to play along. :P SCENE 1:''' ' 'and Freddie are in the iCarly studio; Carly barges in, looking ditressed' '''Carly: British accent '''Oh, no! Good heavens, my bracelet's been stolen!!!! 'and Freddie glance at eachother guiltily' '''Carly: in shock '''Why do you both look at eachother in a guilty fashion???? 'and Freddie shrug ' '''Carly: angry '''ANSWER ME!!! '''Sam: British accent '''I have absolutely ''no idea ''where the bracelet you speak of is. 'arms' '''Carly: widen '''Sam, is that a....''taco you're holding? Sam: widen while chewing 'No... 'to hide taco Carly: distressed 'Oh really? Because if I recall correctly, I was wearing the bracelet in question while I was at the Fiesta Bowl with you, not 15 minutes ago. '''Sam: and defensive '''How does ''that prove anything??? 'Carly: '''You probably took the bracelet while I was in the bathroom, then went to get another taco and put it in the take-out bag! '''Sam: angry '''How ''dare you accuse me of such a petty crime? I would never wear a bracelet that girly, anyway! '''groans loudly and hides her head in her arms SCENE 2: Freddie: British accent 'Carly, stop giving Sam a hard time. I'm sure she didn't take the bracelet. '''Carly: lifts head with a posessed gleam in her eye '''Why are you all of a sudden defending Sam, Freddie? Is it possible that you were in on all this? '''Freddie: shocked '''What? '''Carly: '''It's as clear as day; you're trying to lift the burden off of Sam so that no one would ever suspect you! '''Freddie: '''I'm ''appalled that you would think that! 'Carly: Freddie's hand '''Wait a minute. You have ''taco sauce ''all over your hands! '''Freddie: widen and timidly hides hands '''No, I don't. '''Carly: '''It all makes sense, now! Sam put the bracelet in the take-out bag, only to be taken out by ''you, so that you could hide the crime. 'SCENE 3: ' '''slowly and quietly enters the room, looking cautious; Carly turns and points with an eerie smile Carly: voice 'SPENCER. '''Spencer: widen '''I didn't do it! '''Carly: twitch '''Didn't do ''what!? '''chuckle Spencer: 'Whatever it is you're acting so crazy about. '''Carly: '''Spencer, why is your shirt all messy? '''Spencer: hesitant '''I was um, working....on a sculpture. '''Carly: scoffs '''Likely story. 'Spencer '''What's that smell? Could it be...widen' ''spaghetti???? Spencer: widen '''Uh-oh. She's on to us, guys! '''Carly: '''AH-HA! '''Sam: '''NO! '''Freddie: '''Carly, it's ''not ''what you think! '''Carly: raspy Oh, but it is. We all know that spaghetti noodles love ''to reside in ''taco shells. SCENE 4: ' 'pops out of the iCarly car prop Nevel: ''I know who did it! '''Carly, Sam, Freddie and Spencer: startled '''AHHHH! '''Sam: '''Nevel!? '''Carly: '''What are ''you ''doing here??? '''Nevel: '''I was spying on you. '''Spencer: '''Hey, what happened to everyone's British accents? '''Carly: confused '''Wait, so you were ''spying ''on us...? '''Nevel: '''Yes, I do so every Tuesday, from 3-6 PM; and sometimes I sneak in at 1 AM and watch you sleep. '''Sam: '''Wait, you can't be here at 1 AM, that's when ''I ''raid their fridge! '''Freddie: '''And besides, today is Thursday. '''Carly: '''WAIT! So, then you ''know ''who stole my bracelet??? '''Nevel: '''Indeed. '''Carly: twitches; posessed smile '''Nevel...''tell me who did it, you sweet...sweet boy.... Nevel: develishly 'No, I don't think I will. '''Carly: after Nevel '''TELL ME!!!!!!! 'and Freddie try to restrain her SCENE 5: enters the scene Gibby: ''What is going on!? '''Sam: '''Get outta here, Gibby! You're not a part of this mystery parody! '''Freddie: '''Then again, neither was Nevel. 'both nod in agreement' '''Carly: out '''Gibby, are you wearing my lip gloss''? Gibby: lips '''No... '''SCENE 6: Carly: British accent 'Okay, one of you in this room has ''stolen ''my bracelet, and I will find out who it is, if it's the ''last ''thing I do! 'maniacaly and psychotically So, who do you think did it? Gibby? Nevel? Her best friends? Her own brother? Man, that was terrible, I'm sorry. :( LOL Category:Blog posts